Olivine Gym
The Olivine Gym (Japanese: アサギジム Asagi Gym) is the official Gym of Olivine City. It is based on . The Gym Leader is Jasmine. s who defeat her receive the . In the games Generation II In , the Gym is completely free from any Gym Trainers or puzzles, allowing the player to go straight to Jasmine immediately after delivering the SecretPotion to her at the Glitter Lighthouse. The Olivine Gym resembles the Pewter Gym, being designed after a . Jasmine stands on a stone platform at the back of the Gym. A field based on the Gym also appears in Pokémon Stadium 2's Johto Gym Leader Castle. Generation IV In , the Gym has changed, more clearly reflecting its Steel-type theme. There are now two Gym Trainers, Preston and Connie, but they won't battle the player. Instead, they simply express their gratitude of the player for helping the sick Ampharos at the Glitter Lighthouse, thus serving no problem for reaching Jasmine. After the player has earned all 16 Badges, they can return to the Gym, where Jasmine offers to trade them a in exchange for any Pokémon they offer. The Gym's interior design has been notably changed, now being a metallic building with steel arcs built over the path to the Gym Leader. Jasmine is standing on a low, covered steel platform at the end of the Gym. Appearance |colorlight= |genII=Olivine Gym GSC.png |genIV=Olivine Gym HGSS.png |sizeII=160px |sizeIV=180px}} Pokémon |type1=steel|type2=ground}} Trainers Core series |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr GS Jasmine.png |prize= 3500 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=GSC |location=Olivine Gym |pokemon=3}} | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Jasmine.png |prize= 4200 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=HGSS |location=Olivine Gym |pokemon=3}} | | | Side series Pokémon Stadium 2 =Round 1 = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=S2 Leader Jasmine.png |prize=N/A |class=Gym Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=Stadium2 |location=Gym Leader Castle |locationname=Johto Gym Leader Castle |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | =Round 2 = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=S2 Leader Jasmine.png |prize=N/A |class=Gym Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=Stadium2 |location=Gym Leader Castle |locationname=Johto Gym Leader Castle |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Items }} , a the player can receive in a trade|HG=yes|SS=yes}} In the anime Olivine Gym has made two appearances in the . It first appeared in Fight for the Light!. After a long journey, and had finally reached Olivine, and Ash was eager for a Gym . When he entered the Gym, a girl claiming to be Jasmine challenged him to a battle. After losing to her , Ash learned that the girl wasn't Jasmine, but rather her apprentice, Janina. She apologized for misleading Ash, and the forgave her. It was revealed that Jasmine herself wasn't in the mood for a battle, because Sparkle, the who provided the light for the Olivine Lighthouse, had gotten very sick. The only way to treat it was with medicine found in Cianwood City. As a result, Ash and the others accompanied Janina to Cianwood to pick up the medicine. After his adventures in the Whirl Islands, Ash returned to Olivine to battle Jasmine again in Nerves of Steelix!. She accepted his challenge, with Janina serving as the referee. After defeated her , Jasmine sent out her , which quickly defeated the . However, managed to defeat the Iron Snake Pokémon, earning Ash his Mineral Badge. Pokémon used in Gym was seen for the first time in Fight for the Light!, riding on Jasmine's shoulder throughout the whole episode. It was also the first Pokémon that Jasmine used in her Gym battle with Ash in Nerves of Steelix!, sending it against Ash's Pikachu. Despite proving itself very fast and pretty strong, it was finally knocked out by 's . Magnemite's only known move is .}} is Jasmine's main Pokémon. It was seen for the first time in Nerves of Steelix!, when Jasmine used it to stop 's mecha and send them blasting off.}} Trivia * The Olivine Gym is one of three Gyms in the games thus far not to have any Trainers but the Leader. The others are Generation II's Viridian Gym and Cinnabar Gym. ** In the Generation IV remakes, the Gym contains Preston and Connie, who were battled by the at the Glitter Lighthouse, though neither Trainer challenges the player in the Gym. Strangely, neither Trainer uses Steel-type Pokémon when battled at the Glitter Lighthouse. The remakes also add Trainers to Viridian Gym and Cinnabar Gym, leaving Olivine Gym the only Gym to never have any other Trainers battled in it except for the Gym Leader. * The Olivine Gym's design in Generation II could be a reference to the fact that Jasmine used to train Pokémon sometime in the past. Category:Gyms Category:Johto Gyms de:Pokémon-Arena von Oliviana City es:Gimnasio Pokémon de Ciudad Olivo fr:Arène d'Oliville it:Palestra di Olivinopoli ja:アサギジム zh:淺黃道館